


dream smp singing battle/talent show

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First story no hate please! Idk when I'll update but probably soon
Relationships: idk yet - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	dream smp singing battle/talent show

After the stage was set up the audience was settling down and the singing battle participances were getting ready

"Hello everybody! thank you guys for coming!" Eret was definitely excited for this.(probably because he was the announcer) 

The contestants lined up on the stage, Wilbur, George, Fundy, quackity, puffy, and lastly dream. 

"Let the competition begin!"


End file.
